


Ruby

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Asexual Malcolm Reed, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: "You knew Ruby?""I knew her more times than I can remember."Malcolm never explicitly saidhowhe knew Ruby.





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Another character exploration I found languishing on my hard drive.

“Her? You’ve got to be kidding! She looks like a Tellarite!”

“Hey! Better than your choice. She could out freeze a Vulcan!”

Malcolm hastily swallowed the last of his appallingly fizzy beer and stood.

“My round,” he suggested amiably before turning and heading for the bar.

As he manoeuvred through the crowd of drunken cadets he reminded himself that he enjoyed his friends’ company… mostly. It was just this inevitable phase of the evening that put him on edge.

Since coming to San Francisco, Malcolm had determined to make a new start on his life. He’d made an effort to fit in with people and they’d accepted him. It felt nice. And yet he was all too aware that on these evenings out he still wore his habitual mask.

No matter they’d agreed tonight was an all boys night – no picking up dates of either gender – just a few friends relaxing together. But after a few drinks it always ended up the same. Eyes wandered and possible partners were selected.

Malcolm had given up hoping to avoid this scenario but tonight he was just tired. Tired of lying all the time.

“What’ll it be?”

He looked up into the familiar face of the bartender.

“Oh, same again please.”

His dejected tone caught her attentive ear and she surveyed him critically.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” he answered automatically.

She gave him a look that indicated she knew full well that was a lie.

“Well in that case you can come give me a hand.”

The response caught him off guard.

“I beg your pardon?”

She indicated a door to the back room.

“I need more glasses,” she explained. “You can give me a hand moving the crates.”

He glanced around, fully expecting to be the centre of attention. It was somehow anti-climatic to realise no-one was paying them any attention.

Not even his friends, he noticed.

Sighing, he followed her through to the back room.

“Right then,” she declared shutting the door and cutting them off from the noise of the bar. “You can tell me what’s bothering you now.”

He stared at her and briefly considered making an escape. However that would involve getting past her and there was simply no way of doing that politely. He decided bluff was his best option.

“Nothing is bothering me.”

“Honey, I’ve seen you come in here plenty of times and every time you get this haunted look. I may be nothing but a waitress but I know people. That’s a look that bodes ill.”

“It’s really nothing,” he tried again, having to avoid her eyes this time.

She stepped forward, hands on hips.

“Now you listen to me cadet. Anything that twists you up inside ain’t right. I’ve seen kids break from the pressure of trying to deal with personal issues on their own. And that’s because they don’t learn one of the most valuable lessons of Starfleet.”

His interest was piqued despite himself and he hesitantly met her eyes again.

“And what’s that?”

“Trust.”

Malcolm swallowed hard.

“I’ve met all kinds of cadets and officers in here, and the one thing that separates out the wheat from the chaff is the ability to have faith in the people around you. And if you can’t trust your friends… you’re going to have a hard time trusting your colleagues.”

“That’s different.” Malcolm finally found his voice again. “I’d trust any of them with my life-”

“Just not with your secrets?” she concluded.

“They don’t need to know,” he offered in explanation.

“Maybe _they_ don’t. But I think _you_ need someone to understand.”

“It’s not like I’m totally alone!” he snapped before moderating his tone. “I talk to my sister a lot.”

The waitress eyed him dubiously.

“You speak to her about whatever it is that bothers you with your friends?”

Malcolm nodded.

“Well… alright then. But if you ever need a sympathetic ear, you can come find me. I mean it,” she interrupted his protestation. “You ever feel you need to duck out for a minute, you can come help me out back here. Understood?”

“Understood ma’am.”

“Oh, less of the ma’am! It’s Ruby.”

He instinctively extended a hand.

“Malcolm. And it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She laughed as they formally shook hands and then she shooed him back out into the main room. As he stepped back to the right side of the bar a raucous cheer met his ears.

“Malcolm! You sly dog!”

He blinked in surprise as his friends hustled him back to the table.

“The waitress? How’d you manage that?”

“Don’t be stupid… it was the accent right? Women love a foreign accent.”

“I didn’t-” Malcolm began, only to be interrupted by Ruby depositing their drinks on the table. She winked at him and leant a little closer.

“Remember, you’re welcome anytime.”

As she sauntered back to the bar, Malcolm hid his confusion by taking a swift drink, even as his friends laughed and pressed him for details.

Eventually he managed to regain enough presence of mind to answer.

“A gentlemen doesn’t kiss and tell.”

This was met by more laughter and thankfully the conversation moved on to their own exploits. When he was sure they were all sufficient distracted again he glanced Ruby’s way.

As she caught his eye he raised his glass in silent thanks.


End file.
